A microfluidic component which is formed by multiple polymer layers is discussed in German patent document DE 601 05 979 T2. The polymer layers have a microstructure which forms a microchannel or a reservoir for a fluid. The microstructure is introduced into the polymer layers by using an erosive method.
In addition to the microfluidic components from DE 601 05 979 T2, other microfluidic components, designed as a micropump or a pressure sensor, including multiple polymer layers having a microstructure for receiving, storing, or conducting a fluid, are known.
Moreover, it is understood that semiconductor elements may be integrated into a polymer. The semiconductor element is sealed or extrusion-coated using plastic for protecting it against corrosion and undesirable environmental influences. A polymer-semiconductor package manufactured in this way is extremely sturdy and easily integrated into complex devices. In addition to the protective function for the semiconductor component and the facilitated handling of the package, the polymer has no other functions. The disadvantage in the known packages is that they previously had to be processed individually and are not manufacturable in batches.